


The Ex-Roommate Doesn't Ring Once

by orphan_account



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I'm writing about Alvie for the first and maybe only time, I'm including this quote from LMM's Tony acceptance speech. That's just how I roll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ex-Roommate Doesn't Ring Once

  
Cuddy stretches under the sheets, the crisp cotton rubbing pleasantly against her skin.  Her arm falls over House's warm body beside her, a quiet jolt passing through her body as they make contact.  There's space between them, because of all the immature fights they still have, refusal to concede rights over being the big spoon features prominently.  They roll apart when the sex or the bickering is done, clinging to their respective coastal shelves that frame the continent of House's decadently oversized bed, but in the morning they seek each other out, the need for contact magnetic in its intensity.

Her heartbeat is already quickened from the simple act of touching him, and she doesn't know if this novelty will wear off, but it's rendering her instantly insatiable.  The hand resting on his chest she directs across his abdomen, and there's a grumble of recognition, if not quite approval from her sleeping companion.

Pressing a kiss to his shoulder, Cuddy squirms that little bit closer and presses her breasts against House's back.  That takes him from sleepy to wide awake in about a second flat (she actually hears his eyes snap open), and she tries not to be pleased that he reacts to her this way.  It's Saturday, and although there's time in her schedule for a few hours at the hospital, there's no rush.  Cuddy plans on taking her time, although the further explorations of her hand down past House's hips confirm that he's already very much in the mood.

He rolls onto his back, treating her to a crooked smile and a heavy-lidded expression that suggests House is just fine with an early morning reprise of the night before.

Sitting up, Cuddy is just about ready to straddle House when she catches the movement out of the corner of her eye.  Admittedly, sleeping over in the apartment has taken some getting used to, but it's been often enough that Cuddy knows when nothing should be moving around elsewhere in a one-bedroom place.

Pulling the sheet over her exposed chest, Cuddy looks reluctantly towards the bedroom door.  With no Rachel there to be listened out for, it's almost closed, but now that she's staring directly at it, there's no mistaking the shadow in the doorway.  If it's Wilson, or one of House's team, Cuddy really won't be responsible for her actions.

"Hello?"

House sits bolt upright at that, with an audible 'oof' from the sudden movement.  Now that he knows that Cuddy isn't just teasing him by delaying, he's intrigued by the intruder in his apartment.  Cuddy thinks it might be a little more chivalrous if he leapt out of bed to defend her from potential invaders, but she's the more mobile of the two anyway.

"Yo, House."

At that, House collapses back against the pillows with a groan, and not the good kind.  Cuddy looks at him, one eyebrow raised to demand an explanation, but she can't get very far before a short guy with a big grin walks straight into the bedroom (the bedroom, House's bedroom, never _their_ bedroom).

"That wasn't an invite, Alvie."

Alvie isn't so subtle about checking Cuddy out, but frankly it's the least of her problems.

"You don't want guests, maybe you should invest in a lock that a toddler can't pick."

House shrugs as though it's a valid point, before scrubbing a hand through his already messy hair.

"Cuddy, Alvie; Alvie, Cuddy."

At a loss for words, Cuddy nods in acknowledgment.  She recognises the name, from hurried conversations with Wilson a year ago.  House's roommate.

"You got chased out of Arizona, huh?" 

House doesn't look particularly invested in the answer to his question, so Cuddy jumps in at last.

"It's really nice to meet you, Alvie, but would you mind waiting in the living room while we get dressed?"

Their guest agrees without complaint, and Cuddy sighs in frustration.  She'd probably be a lot more pissed if this were the weirdest thing to happen since dating House, but it barely makes top five.  She's just about to bolt for her robe and the bathroom in short order, when House grabs her gently by the arm.

"Rain check?"

Cuddy smiles down at him as she realizes that maybe, just maybe, the weekend won't be a total bust after all.

  



End file.
